The present invention relates to an equalizer and, more particularly, to a transversal equalizer using a transversal filter.
In high speed data transmission, equalization must be performed to compensate for intersymbol interference occuring in a telephone line. For accomplishing this equalization, the International Telegraph and Telephone Consultative Committee (CCITT) recommends the use of an automatic equalizer for 4,800 bps (bit per second) modem and a fixed equalizer for a 2,400 bps modem. Conventionally, the automatic equalizer and the fixed equalizer are separately used according to the two modems adopted, resulting in inconvenience.